


know it's for the better

by eviewrites



Series: where the light went [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Engagement, F/M, Not Beta Read, Politics, Unhappy Ending, bo katan isnt a bitch, obi is a tired grad student, the kryze are a political family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviewrites/pseuds/eviewrites
Summary: "There were times, however, when not even flimsy excuses of research hours or papers due could save him from formal dinners. That's how Obi-Wan found himself contemplating death by asphyxiation as he fixed his tie, a meticulous shade of blue that matched Satine's dress. She fluttered around the room as she got ready, that same unsettling calm demeanor that took over her whenever there was an event. His girlfriend absolutely thrived in this environment, which said wonders about her high tolerance of bullshit."Obi-Wan is a grad student and Satine is a politician who has no qualms about making decisions without him. Or, rather, being swayed into making the 'right' decisions with or without him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bo-Katan Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: where the light went [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	know it's for the better

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be starting a brand of only writing modern au, mostly because everyone who writes in canon verse terrifies me and they're all so good. If I can find the words, I'll add onto this series. If not, I'm gonna be starting another one because I have a lot of thoughts that won't leave my head.
> 
> Title from Waiting Room by Phoebe Bridgers, but I'd be lying if I said the fic wasn't also based off of Champagne Problems by Taylor Swift.

Obi-Wan hated DC. 

He hated politicians and talking in circles, fake smiles with dead eyes, hated that he was able to fit in so well with them. Charity events that cost more to put on than they raised, some self-gratifying bullshit that bastard businessmen would write off on their taxes and then forget the cause. It's precisely why he spent most of his days tucked away in the classroom or the museum, finding contentment on 600 Independence Ave, wandering the skies and wanting to be anywhere but here.

There were times, however, when not even flimsy excuses of research hours or papers due could save him from formal dinners. That's how Obi-Wan found himself contemplating death by asphyxiation as he fixed his tie, a meticulous shade of blue that matched Satine's dress. She fluttered around the room as she got ready, that same unsettling calm demeanor that took over her whenever there was an event. His girlfriend absolutely thrived in this environment, which said wonders about her high tolerance of bullshit. 

"Ready to go?" her hand on his cheek broke him out of his daze, her face softened for a moment. He let himself forget about where they were going, how much most of her family turned the other way when he was there, how uncomfortable the damn suit was. He loved her, and that was why he even agreed to bullshit like this. They could leave early, stop and get food that didn't suck on the way back, exchanging stories about the ridiculous people they interacted with. 

"Of course, darling."

* * *

"You're typically better at the whole baby duckling act." Bo-Katan jokes as she approaches, glass of wine in her hand. Obi-Wan makes a show of rolling his eyes, even if he is somewhat happy to see her. She's the only member of Satine's family that he gets on well with, and that should be a sign in and of itself. Satine had once described her sister as the reincarnation of Alice Roosevelt, with good reason. There was little doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that his friendship with Bo was one of the reasons that he wasn't exactly viewed favorably. That and the fact he was still a student and not holding public office, his tendency to swear at inappropriate times, and the tidbit that his parents were of no public note - aside from one incident of Qui-Gon being arrested at a protest  _ against _ a law that Mayor Kryze was trying to pass. Bo, however, saw these as reasons to enjoy his presence, as if it would lead to him joining her in whatever spectacle she might want to produce that night. In her defense, it had happened on one occasion. 

"Typically I am," he agreed, leaning back against the wall "however I currently can't tell whether I'm one drink away from lecturing the assholes on how to care about other people or not, so I've decided to step back." 

"Whenever you're willing to find out, I'll get a round of shots." the redheads exchanged a smile at that, and Obi-Wan would be lying if he wasn't actually considering it. They stood in companionable silence, sipping their drinks as they watched the display.

"I guess congrats are in order." Bo spoke up eventually, not looking at him. "I have to admit though, I'm a little stumped now. I wanted to dance with that ice sculpture, but I feel as if that'll be more in theme with the engagement party. You have to act at least a little surprised though, or it won't be fun. I'm only letting you in on it because you know not to stop me." her shoulder bumped against his, throwing him a grin as she rambled. "I can't let tonight go off without a hitch though."

"What the everloving fuck are you talking about?" his voice was low, mind caught up in trying to find any clues in the words that had just left her.  _ Engagement  _ made his blood run cold, a decision clearly made without him. 

"Did she not say anything?" the delight in Bo's voice made him shiver, suddenly feeling like whatever headline would be printed in tomorrow's paper. 

"There was nothing to say. it's your father's birthday, there's a party." he was unsure of his own response, but his voice held steady.

"He's not running for re-election, and is announcing Satine as the  _ obvious  _ candidate. Father has some ridiculous notion that he'll become president, and he wants to focus on that. I've asked him if I can be campaign manager."

It's an unfortunately well known fact that Bo-Katan does not lie. She may manipulate things, twist words, but if the truth is half as fucked up as she likes, then she'd broadcast it to the world. 

"You're bluffing." he doesn't look at her, refusing to validate her words with the smug look on her face.

"It's not becoming of a mayor to have a boyfriend, to show signs of any wavering commitment." the words leave her mouth in a mockery of her father's drawl, spoiled only by the bubbling of laughter. "They still don't like you, but you're pretty and you'll have a doctorate eventually. Mother sent off the ring this morning to be resized, so expect some kind of meeting about that soon." 

"A meeting," the words were making his head swim and he damned the fact that he knew she wasn't bluffing "to discuss an engagement I haven't agreed to."  _ an engagement that my girlfriend didn't find the time to tell me about.  _

It'd crossed his mind, of course, but it was always something in the future. Even with Satine a handful of years older than him, she never seemed to be in any sort of rush for a ring. He also foolishly thought that she wouldn't follow in her father's footsteps to be mayor of DC, but he was so clearly wrong. It seemed like a fever dream now, her staying at the University and simply teaching about the government rather than actively participating in it.

His thoughts whirled again, a more violent rush, as he continued to watch the party go on around him. Was this all his life was going to be, cornered against the wall at parties he was hardly welcomed at? Destined to be nothing more than a trophy husband who nodded wordlessly along to opinions he didn't agree with? He caught sight of his girlfriend across the room close to her parents and, for the first time, found no comfort in the sight of her. 

"Earlier, you mentioned shots."

The dangerous look in Bo's eyes should of told him to cut his losses, but he can't deny that he inherited his dad's penchant for stupid decisions.

It's not his proudest moment when Satine finds him sat in the hallway, suit jacket long abandoned and tie loosened. If there was any defense to be had, it was that he wasn't in the main hall to witness Bo's tango with the ice sculpture. He'd also swear he had nothing to do with it, since it was an idea that she came up with all on her own and simply saw fit to jump at the opportunity when Obi-Wan mentioned that her plan to save it probably wouldn't pan out.

"Would you like to tell me when you planned to get drunk with my sister at our father's birthday?" her tone was light, if slightly chiding. She was careful of her dress as she sat down next to him, setting her drink next to his. He's unable to stop the iciness from creeping into his voice when he finally replies, stare still on the blank wall ahead.

"Would you like to tell me when you decided to run for mayor? And, to another separate but equally aggravating point, tell me how exactly that leads to your mother picking out rings and referring to me all night as her future son in law?" 

Satine's quiet for a long moment, letting the words hang in the air. It hurts more that way, he thinks, knowing she's approaching the answer to this question with diplomacy instead of honesty. She takes his hand, ignoring how it feels like dead weight in her gloved hand. 

"It would be foolish to give up what will be a guaranteed win, Obi. Father's all but handing me the position so he can go on to do bigger things, I was going to tell you after we had set up a real campaign. This is all just talk, you know? It's a social event, he thought it'd be sweet to announce it tonight." the worst part of all of it was knowing that she was, technically, right. It was absolutely the best thing for her and her career that she took the win that was all but assured to her, what was practically a birthright. If she had just said anything, involved him in anything.

"It's a good photo-op." 

"Don't be so one-sided about this." 

"Am I wrong? About that, or even wanting to be just vaguely aware of the things that happen in my girlfriend's life?"

"You're not wrong for that, dear." her head drops to his shoulder, thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand. "You don't like politics, you've made that very clear. Even with my clear lead, this campaign is going to be a lot and I know you don't want to be involved. I just - "

"Bo mentioned that your mother had a ring. Something about it being inappropriate for a mayor to have a boyfriend, some bullshit about appropriate levels of commitment." anger flashed in Satine at the mention of her sister, sitting up a little straighter.

"It figures that she'd talk." her voice was clipped, but Obi-Wan saw no reason to be mad at Bo for telling him what he should have known before coming. "It's simply been discussed that some things may need to be changed before we officially start the campaign."

"I didn't know our engagement was something that could 'simply be discussed' without me." the way she said it almost made it worse, dismissive of the fact that they were talking about the rest of their lives. "I don't want a life that I don't have a say in, Satine. I don't want to be some trophy husband brought to parties and given scripts to speak off of. Everything so carefully curated that I have to be watched like a bull in a china shop, always vaguely looked down upon because I'm not from an influential family."

"You can't think that I could've been happy remaining a teacher, only ever a political advisor. I have plans, and they begin with me becoming mayor. I'm twenty six, it's high time I did something more than bide my time in a classroom. I know that may be the life for you, but it certainly isn't for me." they're eye to eye now, hands still together even as they fought. Every word she said was curated to make him sound foolish, and although he was he couldn't be faulted for being in love and hoping that they'd make decisions together. 

"And I'm twenty two, and not necessarily in any hurry to get married and have all my decisions made without me. What'd be next? Having a child to appeal to a new demographic? Me having to change jobs so that I can head some bullshit non-profit to make you look better?" it hurts to say the words, the accusations feeling like glass in his chest. Looking at her now, he can see that his Satine is not the one who will be running for mayor. The mayor won't wander the library barefoot or sneak chicken nuggets into the movie theater or have to be carried away from a fight that she's clearly wrong about. Holidays would never be spent at his house where she'd get take on Anakin and Ahsoka in debates and then get wine drunk with his stepmom and have to be carried to his car. She'd somehow grown up without him in a matter of moments and he was left so far behind that he'd never catch up. 

"I love you, and we could do so much good." the tears in her eyes made it clear that she believed the words she was saying, or that she knew that was what she had to believe. 

"I hope you find someone who can be that for you, it just can't be me."

She doesn't stop him as he gets up to leave, doesn't call out for him - that's not what mayors do.

If she comes home to their apartment and finds the little he'd brought gone, then she doesn't mention it. 

If Obi-Wan sees an article in the next week's paper about her engagement to a childhood best friend, a paramedic who saved her from a broken heart, he doesn't mention it. Instead, he tosses the paper away and joins his siblings at the breakfast table.


End file.
